


Winner

by LenaDeMon



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Chance Meetings, Developing Relationship, F/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Video Chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaDeMon/pseuds/LenaDeMon
Summary: When I entered the competition to win a chat with one of the stars of The Walking Dead I didn't expect my life to change. In the middle of the worldwide pandemic, I just saw the opportunity to support one of the charities close to my heart. But when I got the email and then saw his face, everything changed.None of the events in this story ever happened unless you count my dreams and imagination. None of the characters and people belong to me, no matter how much I'd want that.Norman Reedus x OCThis story will contain some graphic descriptions of sexual nature and lots of swearing.This story popped into my head while scrolling through Instagram in late April. With lots of time due to COVID I decided to write it up. Some things are true and some are simply to accommodate the plotline. So please don't get offended if there are things you don't agree on or things that I don't mention at all.
Relationships: Norman Reedus/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. 1. Zooming with Norman

The doors to my co-op closed behind me, and I dropped the keys onto the small bowl that sat on the shelf in the corner. I was panting, and I could feel the sweat dripping down my spine. I took a big sip of water from the bottle I was clenching and turned left towards the kitchen. 

I loved this place. I remember in my twenties when the thought of owning a place was a distant dream. But now, this ground floor apartment was my home. I put the bottle away and set up the coffee machine to brew a fresh pot. I took off the mask and latex gloves, throwing the latter into the bin. 

"Mom, it's you?" A soft and melodic voice came from the hallway, and I smiled while washing my hands.

"Yeah. You want coffee?" I called out, grabbing two mugs without even waiting for a reply. At nearly eighteen, Maya was drinking almost as much caffeine as I do. Especially now, you would think that being away from school for two months would make her lazy. But no.

Let me tell you something about my daughter. Maya Harriet Reeve, gorgeous blonde curls, courtesy of her late father with big, deep blue doe eyes. She was towering over me with her five foot six willow frame. Honestly only feature she actually inherited from me was slightly tilted nose and plum lips. Otherwise, she was the spitting image of Steve. Maya was currently in grade twelve and taking her studies very seriously. She always had excellent grades, and I don't know where she got those gens from, maybe my mother. But right now, she was getting worried over her college applications and how it will look like without SATs that were canceled due to pandemic. 

"Thanks, mom." Maya kissed my cheek and took a cup out of my hands, plunging herself on a stool around the kitchen counter. 

"So, what you got today?" I asked her and took eggs and milk out of the fridge.

"English, Algebra, and VA. And at one, I have a Zoom chat with the school counselor. Apparently, they have more information about collages." Maya was already dressed in plain denim pants and a blue t-shirt, her hair was up in a high ponytail.

I cracked the eggs onto the pan and put the oven on to heat it up.

"What about you, mom?"

"Hm. I got two more chapters to go. I hope to finish it today and start reading it over. And I'm waiting for the email," I told her, stirring the eggs, adding some salt and pepper, and placing bacon in the hot oven.

"You think I could say Hi if you gonna win?" Maya's voice was full of excitement, and I couldn't help but smile.

"I don't know, sweety. I probably won't get it. And I'm not sure about the rules." I pulled the pan away from the stove and grabbed two plates, quickly filling it with scrambled eggs. "But if I do, I'll ask, OK?"

"It's just he's amazing!" My daughter exclaimed, sighing loudly to herself. "And not in the way you think of him, mom! But his art and photos, there's so much depth in it. I'd love to go to one of his exhibitions."

"Well, when all this shit is over and back to normal, we could try to get tickets." With my hands covered by kitchen gloves, I pulled out the hot tray and scooped bacon onto our plates. I reached the cupboard next to the fridge and took out a few muffins.

"Really?"

"Sure, why not?" I asked her and placed our plates down on a counter, taking a seat opposite Maya's. "I might not have your eye, but I can appreciate good art."

"That's fucking awesome, thanks, mom!"

"Jar." I pointed at the big jar that contained bills, a big **SWEAR JAR** on it, and shoved some eggs into my mouth. I watched Maya roll her eyes and wave her fork in my direction.

"You curse all the time."

"Yeah, and that's why it's nearly full. But rules apply to both of us young lady," I teased her finishing my breakfast. "It's almost nine, better hurry up, sweety."

After a quick shower and cigarette, I dressed in my comfy linen pants and a cream shirt. Leaving my hair to dry by themself, I made myself another coffee and walked into my study, sitting down in front of a computer. When it was powering-up, I searched for my glasses, careful to not spill anything. 

My office used to be another bedroom, but we rarely had guests, and when we did, the couch was comfortable enough. And if Maya had sleepovers, there were blow-up mattresses in the cupboard. So when my writing career actually started to become a full-time gig, we converted it. 

Now there was a big mahogany desk, which was always messy. Tons of papers with ideas, character arcs, and plots were lingering next to the laptop. 

I was kinda old school and preferred paper, at least when I was planning. On my left, there was a big corkboard, with plans, plots, and sticky notes I scribbled on when a sudden idea popped in my head. 

Behind me was a big window; the apartment was slightly below the street level, so often, I could just spin around in my chair and watch people rush around. There was a small fence outside, so no one actually was able to peek inside, but I usually pulled down the curtains when I was in my jam.

On the right side of the room, there was a bookshelf, a large wooden three-piece, made by one of my dear friends. It covered the whole wall from top to bottom, and at the moment, it was almost completely full. Some books belonged to me; others were Maya's, but it was an impressive collection, and I dusted it at least once a week, to keep them in good condition.

I took a big gulp of hot drink, and opened my email, checked main and spam—few promotions, deadline confirmation from my publisher, and manager. But the one I was waiting for was not there. Alright, no need to panic, it's still morning. They might not send those emails until later in the afternoon.

It wasn't until around two when I checked again. I just finished two chapters and sat there quietly for about half an hour, suddenly melancholic. It was only a draft, and I still need to read it at least two times to check for any mistakes and potentially tweak some things. But yet, the last words were already written. The last page of Potion Chronicles was done. I spent the previous six years on that project, and even though I knew that I'll keep writing, this chapter of my life was over.

I sighed heavily and focused on the screen in front of me, nearly missing it. I sat straight, my heart rate increasing when I clicked on the email with shaky hands. My eyes quickly glanced over the text and contact information before I got back to the beginning, rereading it, slower. 

"Maya!" I shouted and stood up, leaving the room, hurrying down the corridor to my daughter's room. "Maya!"

"What? Jeez, I'm trying to chat with Mel." There was a muffled giggle, Melody's, I assumed, coming out from Maya's room. I pushed the door, barging in and putting my hands on my hips. Maya spun in her chair with her lips pressed into a thin line, while her best friend on a laptop's screen was hiding her laughs behind her hand.

"Guess who just won exclusive ten-minute chat with one and only, Norman fucking Reedus," I squealed in a higher voice than my usual. Both of their faces were a perfect example of shock, with their eyes wide and mouth agape. I pointed at myself and started doing some kind of victory dance. "This girl!"

"Mom, that's fucking great!" Maya jumped up from her seat and pulled me for a hug, now we both were shaking and jumping, yelling like little girls.

"Congrats Mrs. R.," Melody spoke through the video chat, and I pulled away from my daughter, giving her best friend a thumbs up. 

"I'll leave you now, I didn't reply yet!" And I was gone, though I could hear the scream of excitement coming out from Maya's room.

I had to calm down a little, so I purred myself an orange juice and took it outside to the small front terrace and sparked a cigarette. Inhaling deeply, I couldn't stop a huge grin from spreading on my lips. 

Fucking hell. I didn't expect to be the one they'll pick. I mean, I used my own name, not my pen name. But still, one quick google search and they'd know who the fuck I am. 

When I finished my smoke, I went back inside the study and reread the email. OK, so I had to tell them which day next week is the most convenient for me and what time zone I'm in. The chat will be conducted through Zoom, just like I expected. 

I quickly replied that any day is suitable, except Wednesday, I had to video chat my editor, and that I'm in New York. From all the reports and Norman's Instagram pictures, I knew he was here too, so that won't be an issue. 

I still couldn't believe it's happening. I mean, yeah, it's not as amazing as meeting him in real life, but still. OK, enough. I'm way too fucking old to fangirl like that over some actor. But I couldn't stop wondering if he's as cool and normal as he seems in all the interviews.

The next Monday morning, I woke up earlier than usual. I went for my run in hopes that it will calm me down, but I guess it was a stupid assumption. Now I stood in front of my wardrobe just in a towel wrapped around my body, thinking about what to wear. I groaned in frustration and slapped myself mentally. We're in fucking quarantine, and it's not a fucking date, so what it matters what I got on me?

I quickly reached for grey denim pants and a purple v-neck chiffon shirt. That will do. I got dressed and then blow-dried my honey-colored hair, leaving it down. I put on a little foundation and mascara, and that's it, nothing over the top.

With twenty minutes to spare, I made myself a coffee and have a quick smoke. By the time I sat down in front of my laptop in the study, I had enough caffeine and nicotine in my body to start thinking rationally. It's just a quick chat, nothing else. I logged in to the chat room, waiting for Norman to connect. 

It was a couple minutes past ten, and I was scrolling through the news on my phone when I finally heard a familiar sound of someone joining the call. Automatically I sat straighter and pushed my hair behind the ears, careful to not pull my earphones off. My heart was pounding like fucking crazy, but I managed to remain my blank face. 

Norman's face popped up on the screen, and I smiled widely, unable to control my face muscles. His hair was a mess as always, some loose strands falling down to his blue eyes. And even through the computer camera, I could see how fucking bright they were. He was wearing a light blue button-up, with two top buttons undone. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showing his forearms that he casually propped on the desk in front of him. But it was that smile that did me. Crocked almost one-side smirk.

"Hi!" I finally managed to say something giving him a small awkward wave.

"Hey, sweetheart. What's your name?" Oh, fuck me sideways and bury me in the desert. His voice was like a dream, gruff, and deep with that hoarseness in it. 

"Um, Olivia. It's so good to meet you."

"My pleasure. So how are you?" He asked me, shifting closer to the screen. I cleared my throat, which suddenly felt like sandpaper.

"I'm good. My daughter and I are healthy and safe. How about you?"

"Honestly, I'm going a bit crazy," He admitted with a small laugh. "I haven't been cooped up in one place for that long, like fucking ever."

I chuckled under my nose and nodded. "I can see how it could be hard for you. I mean, you're so used to traveling around the world and always doing something, right?"

"Exactly!" I watched his body language and how his hands always did something when he was talking. "The first few weeks were fucking great. Had time to myself and did some art. But now it's getting boring. Anyway, what about you?"

"Oh, I'm used to it." I shrugged my shoulders and bit my lower lip. "I work from home, so besides not having friends over, my routine didn't change that much."

"Oh, what you doing then?"

"Um, I'm a writer," I admitted softly, hoping that he won't feel like I cheated in the contest. "But, I have a pen name, and I filled my application with my own name and made donations, like every other fan."

"Hey, no worries. Unless you admitted your name like thousand times, it's fine." He laughed again, leaning a bit in his chair. I quickly shook my head at that and furrowed my brows.

"Nope, hundred bucks. Just like I do every month. My husband used to be part of Doctors without Borders."

"That's great, is he still a part of it?" Norman asked, looking genuinely interested.

"Um, he passed away ten years ago. I donate since then," I stated with a soft smile, but the man's face fell, and I could see a line between his knitted eyebrows.

"Shit, I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't be. It was years ago, and you couldn't know. I already dealt with it." My voice was reassuring and calm. And that was the truth, ten years it's a long time to get over the loss of someone you loved deeply. Plus, I always believed that when people die, they always stay in our hearts.

"So you working on something now?" Norman asked, changing the subject.

"I actually just finished a series, now just need to do corrections and send it to my publisher, what about you? Any interesting art?"

"Nah. I mean, I can't really fucking go do pictures. But I made some paintings, not sure how I feel 'bout them though," Norman admitted, chewing on his lip.

"That reminds me. My daughter, Maya, she's a crazy fan of your artwork."

"Really? Wow, that's great." He blushed slightly, and that smirk returned to his face. "How old is she?"  
  
"Seventeen. She actually wanted to say Hi and ask some questions, but she got school online at the moment."

"That's a shame. Maybe another time," Norman said casually, but his hand stroked his chin as if he wasn't as chilled as he wanted to look. I swallowed harshly and fought a blush that threatened to cover my whole face.

"Yeah, maybe," I replied, knowing that it will never happen. I mean, why Norman fucking Reedus would like to talk with us again.

"Hey, I'm serious. I'd love to talk to Maya, is she into art herself?"

"Oh, yeah! She's herself more into drawing and graphic design, but she loves all sorts."

"That's great. I'd love to see some of her stuff."

"Really?" I asked, completely taken aback. Was he just trying to be kind, or was he for real?

"Hell yeah, Olivia," The way Norman pronounced my name made my hands shake again, and I had to take a deep breath to calm myself. I grabbed the mug from the desk and took a big sip of coffee, bidding my time.

"Well, she's got school usually till three," I finally informed him, just throwing it there. If he wants to do something about he can, if not, well. I just won't tell her, I'd hate to get Maya's hopes just to crush them.

"I can still see that you don't believe me," Norman spoke softly, leaning closer to the screen of his own computer.

"Look, I know that you're quite an honest guy. I just don't want you to promise something you can't uphold, that's it." I admitted in a serious tone. "I mean. You're a nice guy, and it's easy to talk to you. But the fact is I paid to talk to you. For you, it's just a job."

"I see," The man leaned back in his chair and tapped his fingers on a desk he was sitting by. "You're in New York, right?" I nodded, furrowing my brow at his question

"You right, this is work chat room, and we're almost past the ten minutes," Norman said and started typing something on a keyboard. There was a notification from the chat, and I reached for my glasses to read it properly. It was a link to another Zoom meeting.

"What's that?" I asked the man glancing up at his face.

"Copy it," He ordered, and I quickly opened a new document and paste the link. "Four o'clock. You, Maya, and me. Tell her to prepare some of her art. See ya."

And just like that, his camera went dark while I sat in my chair, unable to move. Did I hurt his feelings? Shit, fuck! I growled to myself and hid my face in my hands. I closed the window and walked outside for another cigarette, texting Maya at the same time. She was, of course, still having a lesson, but she'll see it. 

My phone binged, and I unlocked it quickly, expecting to see a reply from my daughter, but it was a notification.

_**bigbaldhead** started to follow you._

Oh.

I was gently stirring pancetta and bacon on a frying pan, trying to relax. Cooking always helped, and now I needed all my calming magic I could get. I added pasta and cheese and finally added an egg.

"Mom!" Maya walked to the kitchen with her phone in her hands. "What you mean we have a meeting with Norman Reedus at four?"

"Exactly what it says," I answered quietly, still focusing on a pan in front of me.

"Does he really wants to see my stuff?" Oh, she was definitely excited, and I just felt like shit.

"Yeah.

"That's fucking amazing! I can't believe it. Which ones should I show him? I'm gonna get my laptop and sketch pad. Oh, and that fan art of Daryl I made."

"That's great, honey." I took the pan off the stove and plated the Carbonara, turning around to see Maya watching me like a hawk with her arms crossed.

"What did you do, mom?"

"What do you mean?" I placed our food on the counter and sat down on the stool.

"Mom, you're quiet, and you talked to Norman, your like biggest celebrity crush ever. And you didn't tell me to add money to the swear jar."

I sighed heavily and pressed fingers to the bridge of my nose. "I think I offended him."

"Why?" Maya sat down next to me and started on her food.

"I didn't mean it for fuck's sake."

"No, why you think so, mom."

"I mentioned you're a fan of his art," I started, biting on my lip. "But you had school, so he said it would be cool to talk other time about it. And I sort of drilled into him. Said to not promise something he can't fulfill and that at the end of a day that call is just work for him, the one I paid for."

"Hell, mom," Maya put away her fork and shifted in her seat to thoroughly look at me.

"I know, right! I don't even know where it came from."

"It's because you don't believe that we're good enough for a guy like Norman to want more contact with us than necessary." I cocked my brow and glared at my child.

"That's it. You dropping out of Psychology."

"You need to apologize," Maya stated the obvious, and I breathed out loudly. I reached for my phone and showed her a notification from hours ago. "So you're rude, and he invites us for a normal, not work-related chat and then follows you on Instagram?"

"Exactly, what the hell?" I asked her.

"Apologize, like right now, mom!"

I chuckled at her seriousness and opened a private message to Norman. I chew on my nail for a second, thinking what to say.

_I'm sorry for being a fucking bitch. I get overprotective easily, but that was no way for me to treat you. I'm sorry._

I clicked sent and went back to my food. 

"I'm gonna go prep my things, mom. Thanks for dinner, it was delish." Maya kissed my cheek and run off to her room. I smiled gently and finished my own and then popped the plates into the dishwasher.

When I went out for a smoke, my phone pinged, and my heart sped up a little. Sure thing, it was Norman's reply.

_**I get it, sweetheart. I'm like that with Ming. But you gotta know that I don't just say shit. When I make a promise, I follow through and always mean it.** _

Oh, wow, heavy shit. Alright then. Holding my cigarette between my lips, I quickly typed the reply.

_Got it. Heads up, Maya's so excited that she might combust. My living room looks like a gallery._

**_O wow. 10 minutes left. Hope she can wait that long._ **

It was the truth though, Maya brought her laptop where she stored all of her digital work. Her three sketching books and big 36x48 canvas oil painting. Maya was all about realism, but there were few abstract pieces in her notepads that I didn't really get.

I went to the study and took my laptop and charger, setting it on the coffee table in the living room. I made sure Norman would be able to see both of us, copied Zoom's link onto the browser, and moved to get myself a coffee. Yes, I'm addicted to that stuff, coffee, and cigarettes. 

But I had a deal with Maya and promised her to not smoke inside the house, and so far in seven years we lived here, I uphold it. Except for certain nights when she was out on a sleepover, and I was too lazy, running around in the morning to hide the trace. Though I'm pretty sure she knew.

"Mom! He's here. Hello, I'm Maya," I heard my kid's voice and quickly circled the sofa to sit next to her. I placed my mug on the table, away from the laptop.

"Hi sweetheart, I'm Norman." He looked exactly how he did when we spoke earlier, and yet, he took my breath away for a few seconds. Maya giggled softly, her curls falling down to hide her face. "I see that apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"What you mean?" I asked, getting more comfortable on our cream sofa.

"That daughter is as beautiful as her momma," He sent us that one-sided smirk of his. Maya next to me giggled again, while I just coughed and rose my eyebrows.

"Wow, smooth," I commented, and Maya elbowed me in the ribs, making me gasp.

"Shut it, mom. Norman, I'm such a huge fan. Your art is amazing and so deep. Your pictures always tell the story that normally people don't speak of," The young woman next to me started, and I could see the enthusiasm in her shiny eyes. 

"Thanks. Man, that's always nice to hear. I never thought that others will have the same vision as me." I could see some more color on Norman's face. "But I wanna see what you got."

"Right, right. Um, I have plenty. What you interested in?"

"I wanna see you," Norman told her softly, shifting closer to the screen. "The piece that defines you."

"OK." Maya nodded sharply and reached for one of her sketching books. She flipped through a few pages and finally settled on her new abstract art. "Sometimes, when I think of dad and realize that I can't remember his face, without looking at the pictures, I just draw, not even thinking about it."

My eyes immediately watered, and I pressed my hand to my mouth to stop myself from making any noises. Maya didn't look sad, more like nostalgic with a tiny smile. I never knew she ever felt like that about Steve. But to be completely honest, I sometimes also was forgetting how he looked like. I didn't remember anymore how his voice sounded or how he smelled. I couldn't expect her to have a better memory, she was only six when he died.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Norman spoke after a moment of silence, glancing over the sketch. "But it's amazing, and with your art, that's how you keep him with you."

"Thanks. Oh, check out the graphics though," Maya bent down to pick up her laptop and I looked over to Norman to see that he was already watching me. I took a deep breath and forced a smile on my face.

Maya showed Norman her best graphic designs, mainly portraits.

"She actually designed the covers of my books," I told him proudly, and his smile went wider. "Got her name on a front page and all that."

"That's a great start, kiddo. Did you have any other offers?"

"Um, few." Maya hid behind her hair again, glancing down at her lap.

"Alright, I think it's time to show Norman your biggest masterpiece, huh?" I asked her, and she quickly nodded. I leaned in and pushed the laptop further to the edge of the table, so he could see it all. In the corner of my eye, I spotted Maya coming closer, and I smiled at Norman.

"You ready?"

"Hell yeah."

I stood up and helped her put the canvas on a sofa. "Ta-da."

Norman gasped and moved so close to the screen that his face filled it completely. His eyes went round, and he licked his lips. The silence was thick enough to slice it with a knife. I could see that Maya started to pull on the bottom of her t-shirt. I was about to ask Norman what he thinks when he finally spoke.

"Man. This is amazing, sweetheart. Is that oil paint?"

"Yeah. I actually wanted to give it to you on this year's comic con, but I guess it might not happen anymore," Maya explained, scrunching her face a little. That was true, we already had our tickets to San Diego. I supposed to have my own booth this year, but who knows if we gonna go.

"Wow. It's perfect, the way you show every part of a face and how you actually managed to catch Daryl's personality in it," Norman was undoubtedly excited and impressed, and I felt another wave of proudness flush my body. "Your art is extraordinary. Where do you wanna go to college?"

"Um, Rhode Island."

"That's a good school. You got your portfolio?"

"I'm building it now. And I've been told that the majority of colleges won't require SATs this year until students can take them."

"That's really great. And that way, you won't be too far from New York," Norman commented, and I sighed.

"Still three hours too far."

"Mom, you left your country when you were eighteen. I'm gonna be a state over." Maya looked at me sternly, and I pointed my finger at her.

"And my parents felt exactly like I do now. OK, collect your shit."

"Swear jar," She told me and then turned to the laptop, smiling sweetly at Norman. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Norman."

"And you too, Maya. Hope it won't be the last time we talked."  
Maya waved at him and took the painting off the sofa to her room, coming back a second later for her other works. 

I sat down on the couch, and I noticed that Norman was observing me. He leaned back in his chair, tapping his fingers on a desk.

"She's a great kid."

"Yeah, she is. Doesn't miss the beat, for sure."

"You have a nice living room, sweetheart."

"Thanks, it's a great place. I can't fucking believe I own this place. If you'd tell my twenty-something self that it'll happen, I'd laugh in your face," I told him, taking another sip of my almost cold coffee.

"You really have a swear jar?" Norman asked, and I could hear him chuckle lightly.

"Yep, bad habit and way to control it. It's actually pocket money for Maya." At that, the man on the other side of the screen laughed louder.

"I should get one of those."

"Look--" I ran a hand over my hair and sighed heavily. "I'm really sorry for what I said before."  
"I know, you already apologized, babe. I get it, I really do. But also like I said, I don't make a promise if I know I can't follow through."

"OK, I believe you. Hey, I'll take you outside," I announced and picked up the laptop from the table, reaching for my cigarettes and a lighter on the way to the terrace.

"You got your own terrace, that's cool. Well, if you go out, so do I." Norman followed my actions, and I could see his white walls and some raw brick, but it gave his apartment a personality.

"Sorry, I just felt like having a smoke. If you want to finish the call, just say so."

"Don't say it, or you may get stuck with me, sweetheart."

"Alright, Cassanova, settle down." I laughed and put the laptop on my lap and stretched my legs on the chair opposite. I sparked a cigarette and inhaled deeply.

"So, your favorite color?" Norman asked me, and I rose my brows at that.

"What's that, twenty questions?"

The man pulled his own smoke and lit it up. I admired for a second how his cheekbones popped out when he inhaled.

"Why not? A good way to get to know each other."

"Alright, purple. Um, favorite pizza topping?"

"Don't really have one, I'll fucking eat everything except Hawaiian. Maya mentioned that you're not from here, where were you born?"

"Ah, you didn't miss it. Poland. Are you dating anybody?" I asked casually, making sure to leave my face blank, but it was hard with how smug Norman's face appeared at the moment.

"No. You?"

"No. Is Daryl alive?" Norman laughed, smoke coming out of his nose.

"I can't tell you, sweetheart."

"Damn, well worth a try." I grinned at him, but he just shook his head.

"What's your pen name?"

"You know you could just google it, right?"

"But that way's more fun."

"Alright. O. E. Hawk. That's my maiden name."

Norman and I talked for about another two hours, and I had to admit that I didn't laugh and blush so hard for a long time. After that, I finished working on my draft and say my goodnights to Maya. I made sure to set up my alarm for seven and made my way to bed.

**_Night sweetheart. Talk again tomorrow?_ **


	2. Riding with Norman

The past three weeks were a bit of a blur. Maya's school finished, and even without the main exams, she had terrific grades, and I was so proud of her. She started applying to colleges, though we were still unsure if they gonna be open in September. She insisted on writing her essays herself and let me check only spelling and some minor grammar for her, and I had to admit that it was good and convincing. Maya was finishing her last project to complete her portfolio, and she was going a bit crazy over it.

As for me, I finished the book and send it to the publishing company I worked with, alongside the newest cover design. Maya did an outstanding job with it, capturing the essence of the main character and the plot. It was done, the series was finished. Now I had a bit of time for myself, but I still started working on one of the projects lurking in my consciousness for years. It was still fantasy, but on the darker side for more mature readers. It was different, but definitely in a positive way.

And then there was Norman. I really thought that after that day in May he would just finish the call and I wouldn't hear from him again. Boy, was I wrong. He started on the very next day, from liking posts on my Instagram. And I mean Every. Single. One.

Crazy right? Then he asked me for my number, stating that he wasn't always around his laptop, and that way it would be easier to talk. So we now texted and had video chats on our phones.

We talked about everything and nothing. Past relationships, including Helena and Diane and Steve. Norman said that he believes in sharing heavy stuff at the beginning, so if the other person can't deal with it, you will not waste your time. And I agreed one hundred percent. I mean, we are not teenagers anymore, there isn't time for bulshit. He was also a bit of doofus, I saw his ultimate collection of weird masks and onesies, and it was fucking impressive. And he cursed as much as I did, so I didn't feel bad for every fuck, shit, or hell I threw at him.

The only subject he tried to avoid was obviously his job. He had contracts signed, and there were things he couldn't talk about. But if I could read between the lines correctly, he'd go back to shooting as soon as the government gives an all-clear. Which hopefully means that Daryl is alive and kicking in season eleven.

Sometimes Maya would join us, and we would have dinner over the computer's screen. And that's what we were doing yesterday, when my daughter blurted out the sentence, making me nearly choke on my food.

_"So, Norman, when will you take my mom out?" Maya's face had that angelic, innocent expression. She mastered it in her tenth grade; it read, 'I'm giving you shit, but I'm cute as fuck, so you can't do shit about it.'  
_

_"Um, well--" Norman moved his hand to his neck and chuckled nervously, glancing between Maya and me. I shrugged my shoulders and took a sip of my wine, trying to hide my own embarrassment._

_"I mean, you do talk every day."_

_"Right, man. Why did you put me on the spot like that."_

_"Unless you don't like her like that," Maya continued, picking up a french fry and casually popping it in her mouth, maintaining eye contact with Norman._

_"Shit, of course, I like your mom like that. Why would I bother her every single day otherwise?"_

_"So?"_

_"Maya, that's enough," I spoke quietly because I was embarrassed and uncomfortable. Fuck, my heart rate picked up at what Norman said, but was that really something we should be discussing in front of my child?  
_

_"No, it's fine, babe." Norman smiled gently, looking directly at Maya. "It's kinda hard right now, with distancing and whatnot."_

_"I mean--" Maya glanced at me sideways, and I didn't like the look in her eyes at all. "You could go on a ride together; that way, you'd still keep the six-foot distance."_

_I groaned quietly and hid my face in my hands._

_"You ride, Liv?" Norman's surprised voice brought me back to reality, and I peeked at the screen between my fingers. Slowly, almost hesitantly, I nodded._

_"Sure thing, she does. Mom got a pretty cool bike in the garage, not using it that often."_

And that's why now, I was pulling my brown leather jacket over my shoulders and tying my blue bandana over my neck. I got my backpack set up and ready with some goodies I made earlier today. Latex gloves in my pocket, sunglasses, keys. Seems that I'm ready.

"Maya, I'm going," I shouted from the kitchen, putting my boots on.

"Have fun, mom." Came from Maya's room, and I rolled my eyes. She fucking set this all up, and now I don't get any mental support. And I needed it. Because I was nervous as fuck, yeah, it was great to talk to Norman, but it's different to actually meet him in real life. Good thing, we need to keep our distance. Otherwise, I would have problems with staying away from him. He had that magnetic aura around him that pulled people towards him.

I pushed my Triumph out of the garage after checking that everything is fine and put my riding gloves on. I had to make a stop to fill up on gas, but I still made it to our meeting spot by the Lincoln Tunnel before the scheduled time. I pulled out my helmet off, leaving me with my sunglasses on. I placed the bandana over my mouth and nose, sitting on a bike and took my phone out.

I scrolled through some notifications and checked the Instagram and Twitter, replying to some messages, when the roar of a bike got my attention. It stopped next to me in the parking lot, and when the rider lifted their visor, I could see Norman's handsome face.

"Hey, sweetheart!" His voice as always was raspy, and he had his Ray-Bans covering his eyes.

"Hi, you! So, where are you taking me?" I asked him, putting my helmet and sunglasses on.

"You'll see, ready?"

"Sure, lead the way."

The ride was incredible. The feeling of peacefulness, just surrounded by nature, so close to the city as busy as New York was amazing. Especially now, with lockdown and whatnot, there weren't many cars around, and it felt like we were the only people around.

I could smell the trees around us and that mossy scent that always calmed me down. I was riding on the inside, slightly behind Norman, but close enough so he could still hear me. I had a perfect view at his back and well-- ass, even though it was pressed to the seat.

Since we left the city, it definitely got colder, that's why you always got a jacket on, even if it's scorching. Once you are on the road, on a bike, you feel everything different. Every small weather changes, every gentle breeze. There's no moment when you can just relax; gear changes, throttle it's all in hands and feet.

But actually, that's why I loved it. Once you get into that routine, you are still staying grounded, you can appreciate what's around you.

After around an hour of driving, we finally got to a stop. We were somewhere off-road, there was a small parking spot, and that's where we left our bikes. I stood up and took my helmet off, pulling the bandana again over my face.

I put the keys in my jacket and turned to Norman, who was already watching me. Sunglasses on and his own black and white bandana on. He was so close, yet so far.

"Let's go, sweetheart," Norman said, and I followed him to the small clearing between the trees. It was beautiful here, and with no other people around, it just felt like we were at the end of a world, in our own small bubble.

We sat down on the grass, leaving enough space between us, something I was definitely upset over. I put my bag between my legs and smiled widely.

"I got some goodies, I hope you'll like it," I said shyly, glad that there was a fabric covering half of my face, so he wouldn't notice it.

"Whatcha got?" Norman pulled down his bandana and sparked a cigarette, taking off his jacket. Today he had dark denim pants and long-sleeved black casual button-up. I swallowed harshly, at how his arms looked in it and averted my eyes down to my pack.

I pulled out a cooler bag unzipping it. I placed a small cloth between us and put wrapped sandwiches on it.

"Cool, what's in it?" Norman asked, taking one of them and unwrapping foil.

"Um, pulled pork, some salad, and sauce."

I watched him take a bite, and I wished I could fucking see his eyes because I couldn't tell what he thought of it. There was that deep need inside of me to please him. And everyone fucking knows that the road to man's heart is through his stomach.

"It's amazing, babe. Thank you so much for doing it," Norman finally spoke swallowing, and I smiled like crazy, grabbing food as well.

"Are we close Bear Mountain?" I asked him after a moment of silence while we chewed on bread and pork.

"Yeah, about two miles from the actual park."

"That's so cool. And the fact that there aren't people around, it makes it so peaceful, right?"

"I know what you mean, babe."

"And the view is beautiful!" I exclaimed, looking around us. The sun was shining through the leaves, so I decided to also take off my jacket. I had simple grey jeans on and black off the shoulders Guns N' Roses t-shirt with a white tank top underneath it.

"Yeah, it is." Something in Norman's voice made me glance back at him, and sure enough, he was looking directly at me. His Ray-Bans pushed up to the top of his head, he was squinting a bit, but I could see his bright blue eyes burning a hole in me. I licked my lips and chuckled a little.

"I was talking about the forest," I told him, taking my pack of cigarettes and lighting one up. I observed through the smoke how smug he looked, with that grin of his and twinkle in his eyes.

"Sure, you did. I was talking about you, though."

"Hm, thank you, Norman." I reached inside the backpack and pulled out a thermos and two plastic mugs. "Coffee?"

"Please."

"It's black, but I have some sugar sachets here if you need it."

"Two, please." I threw sugar at him and laughed when they landed on his face.

"Litte devil," Norman commented and took a sip of hot beverage. I did the same and grabbed another sandwich.

When we were finished, we layed down, just watching the sky and clouds while they moved above us.

"Norman?"

"Yeah, what's up, sweetheart?"

I moved my head to see him on my right with his face already in my direction. "Why did you ask me out?"

"And why not?" I could see him furrow his brows a little, though it was hard to tell because he had sunglasses on again.

"I mean-- um. Is it a date?" I clenched my fists, waiting for a ball to drop. Pop this weird, happy bubble I was in for the past month.

Norman twisted and layed on his side with a head propped on his hand. "Hell yeah, it is."

"Oh, OK." I smiled widely and sat back up, pulling one more thing out of the cooler bag. "For that answer, you got yourself a pie, mister."

He gasped and also sat down, rubbing his hands. "I won't say no to pie."

I giggled and placed the box between us with a small fork next to it.

"So, is there any place where you haven't been, but always wanted to go?" I asked him, sipping slowly on my coffee. The hot beverage was warming me from the inside. That was much needed after the ride we had.

"Oh, man, I dunno," Norman laughed, and it was this funny, sort of like Donald Duck type of laugh. I didn't really notice it in his interviews, it wasn't until I properly watched Ride when I spotted it. And it was way cutter in a real-life than I thought it would be. And it was contagious as well.

"Come on, there has to be a place you wanted to see."

"I'd like to see more of Europe. You know all that smaller countries that people don't talk about, that would be super cool," Norman finally admitted chewing on the pie. "That's really good, sweetheart."

"Thanks. I always wanted to get to Greece and Egypt. You know, all that vibe of a civilization that existed for so long," I told him leaning down on my elbows. "I might not be art geek like you or Maya, but something about old vases and cultures themselves, though, you know what I mean?"

"So, you're history geek?"

"A bit, yeah." I laughed at his remark, watching his features and how the veins and muscles in his forearms flexed with every movement. Yup, I'm slowly becoming a creep.

"So, did you start working on anything new?" Norman layed down on his side again, and I followed, facing him. I loved how actually interested he was in what I was doing. I knew that he actually read my books, of course, after we met online, but still, it was amazing.

"Yeah, actually. I had that idea running through my head for some time, and now I have time to pursue it more. It's darker than my usual shit."

"How?"

"Um, so I had that idea of an apocalyptic world, but instead of a virus or like pollution or a bomb, the reason is the overuse of magic. And while people try to rebuild everyone who's not um, normal is basically being hunted. I dunno, I'm still molding it over in my head."

"You have super imagination, it's fucking amazing."

"So do you. I mean, your art for one, but also being an actor. If you can't see a vision and message writers and producers want to send, you shouldn't be in that industry. If you don't feel it, you know?" I big smile spread on Norman's face after I said that, and he nodded.

"I know, you gotta be able to connect with the script and the vision. That's why I don't do fucking romance movies," He started to chew on his lip a bit. "I mean, fuck, I can be romantic but in my silly way. I'm honest, and like I told you before, I lay all the cards on the table. You don't like it, fuck off. And most of that movies is that stupid dance-off around each other, do I or not. Fuck if you like someone, you just go for it, or turn around and don't waste their time."

"Wow, that's harsh, but I love it," I answered after a few seconds. "Especially older you get, it's like fuck, how much longer are we gonna circle before you fucking kiss me, right?"

"Girl, I would be kissing you right now, but apparently we can't."

I laughed and blushed like crazy, so I moved to my back and put hands over my face to hide it. Norman chuckled at my reaction, and I could hear a click of his lighter, indicating a smoke break. I took a deep breath and sat down, looking over at him.

"You're cute when you blush."

"Honestly, I was thinking about it since you stopped next to me by the Tunnel," I admitted taking out my own cigarette and sparking it.

"About kissing?"

"Yeah," I breathed out smoke, and Norman groaned a little. Yep, that's how I felt.

"Don't fucking tell me shit like that, woman!"

"OK, change of subject! When the sets will be back at work, where do you plan to go with Ride?"

"Olivia, you know I can't. But who knows when borders will be open, so we'll probably stay in States for this season."

"Ha! So there is another season," I clapped and did some kind of silly upper body victory dance, making Norman burst in laughter.

"Damn, woman. You can't tell anyone," His voice grew more severe, and I tilted my head.

"Guess what? You can't tell anybody about my book plot. I trust you, do you trust me?"

"Fuck yeah, I wanna kiss you even more now."

"Soon, Norman."

"Promise?" His face showed that he was unsure of himself, with bitting on his lip and furrowing his brows a little. I nodded my head vigorously, smiling at him.

"I want it too. I just hope you won't get bored before we can."

"Nah. Not possible, sweetheart."

Norman was a true gentleman and drove with me all the way home, or a creep, who just tried to find out where I live. Nah, honestly, I didn't mind at all. I just wished we could at least hug each other. Hopefully soon, there were talks about easing the shutdown, but that's all still just talk. It all depends on daily statistics, and if there's actual progress.

Progress came at the end of June when the daily deaths dropped down. The majority of places were still closed except for food stores, of course. People were always advised not to touch each other, but the government allowed visiting friends and family, only two people from different households at one time.

For the past weeks, I worked on my new book, sending various versions of the plot to my editor, discussing it. The last part of Chronicles was published last week, with online focus mainly, at the moment.

Norman and I were planning on meeting sometime this week, but nothing specific yet. He had few Zoom conferences with produces of both The Walking Dead and Ride, stuff he, of course, he couldn't really talk about. I wanted to wait a few more weeks, see how everything between us progress, but I was thinking about adding Norman to my read list. At the moment it was just Tom, my manager, Maya of course and publishing company.

But I had to admit to myself that I started to fall for this dorky guy, every day I discovered something new about him, and it seemed like we couldn't run out of stuff to talk. And he was fucking intelligent, yeah sure he didn't have a degree, but he had that deep, street smart straight from his soul. He was surprisingly very insecure, under that bravado, he had his moments when he was the one who was questioning why I'm talking to him. Why of all the people I'd try something with an idiot like him.

When he got in that sort of mood, my heart always ached to hold him and show him that I'm not going anywhere. We had the talk about it, like what are we. And considering that we had been out a few times, we settled out on term dating. Calling a fifty years old guy, my boyfriend just seemed inadequate.

We have been on a few more dates, mainly rides around the town and some ice cream, that taught me that Norman got severe chocolate addiction. Every time we would go and have a picnic again either in the park or somewhere more private, I made sure to bake something with chocolate just for him.

**_Liv, can you do something for me?_ **

I read the message that just came in while I was sunbathing on my terrace. I furrowed my brow and quickly typed the reply.

_Sure thing. What's up?_

Recently Norman would just ring me, instead of texting, that's why I was slightly confused.

_**Could you pick up my prescription? I'll send you address etc. Can't leave the house atm. Door open.** _

_Um, sure. When?_

**_Now, please. It's my eye._ **

At the last message, I jumped to my feet and walked back into my bedroom. I put on a blue summer dress I previously chucked on a bed and crossed my apartment, knocking on Maya's door.

"Sweety, I need to go. Norman needs my help," I told her quickly, and she spun around in her chair, furrowing her brows.

"Something wrong?"

"Um, not sure. It's his eye, and he ran out of prescription, and he can't leave the house."

"Alright, let me know if he's fine, mom." Maya gave me a quick kiss on a cheek, and I moved to the kitchen, where I left my handbag. I made sure that I have my keys, wallet, and I slipped on pumps. I shrugged on a jean jacket and get out of the house, checking my phone.

Norman, true to his promise, gave me the address of a drug store and his house, and I laughed, realizing how close to each other we lived. I started walking in the direction of Chinatown and the drug store. He told me how he had an accident in Berlin all those years ago, and that he had to have several surgeries ending up with a titanium eye socket. I couldn't believe how close he was to losing his eye, and the thought almost made me cry when he told me about it.

But he didn't say that he still suffers from any pains regarding the car crash. As far as I knew, that was why he wore sunglasses most of the time; if it's too bright, it hurts his eye.

I stopped in front of the drug store and wondered for a second if I'm even allowed to pick up his shit. Well, I had to fucking try, so I walked in, the small bell above the door announced a new customer. There was one person by the counter, a man probably a little younger than me with sandy hair. I stood behind him in designated six feet space and waited for the guy to finish. I twiddled with my fingers, picking on my nails nervously.

It was finally my turn, and I smiled at the petite black-haired woman behind the counter until I realized she couldn't see it. She also had a mask over her face.

"Hi. I'm here to pick up a prescription for a friend. Um, Norman Reedus?" I spoke softly, and she nodded.

"Mr. Reedus already called us. I just need to see your ID, Ma'am."

"Sure, here." I took out my wallet and opened it revealing my driver's license. I placed it on the counter and stepped back, pulling my mask down, so she could see my face.

"Thank you, Ma'am. That will be thirty-nine, eighty." I put the mask back on and grabbed the wallet, taking out my credit card. I swiped it, and she packed the small plastic bottle into the paper bag.

"Thanks a lot." I stashed it in my bag and left the store, walking towards Norman's apartment.

I stopped in front of his building and took a deep breath, pushing the door to the hallway. There was a little desk on the right side with a middle-aged dark-skinned man in black uniform.

"Good afternoon Ma'am. Can I help you?" So, sort of a security guy. I guess Norman had to get a place like that, god knows how many people knew where he lives.

"Hi, I'm Olivia Reeves, I came to see Norman."

"Ah, it's you, Ma'am. Mr. Reedus was talking about you for weeks now. It's the sixth floor, apartment B."

"Thank you--" I realized I can't see his name badge without my glasses, so it just hangs in the air while I strained my eyes on his nametag.

"Mike, Ma'am."

"Right. Sorry, I usually wear glasses. Thank you, Mike." I waved at the man and went to the elevator, tapping my foot on the floor. Norman texted me half an hour ago, and I hoped it wasn't too long, whatever his emergency was.

I remembered that he said he will leave the door open, so I twisted the knob and stepped in. It was gorgeous, just the view of the hallway, really modern with art decorating the walls.

"Norman?" I called out, and I heard a groan from the right, so I rushed in there. I stepped into what I assumed was his bedroom, into complete darkness. The black curtains were covering the window, and I could see a shape lying on a bed. A realization dawned on me, and I kicked myself mentally for not connecting the dots sooner. I moved back and took off my shoes, and started looking for a kitchen. A quick scan of this floor showed me that it wasn't here, so I rushed up the stairs, walking into a spacious, modern open kitchen. I took off my gloves, getting rid of them, and washed my hands properly.

When I turned around to get to the counter, I yelped in surprise. In the middle of a floor layed black cat, and I nearly tripped over him.

"Fucking hell." At the sound of an unfamiliar voice, a cat, who I assumed to be Eye, hissed at me and ran out, towards the stairs. I shook my head and ran a hand over my hair, trying to calm my racing heart.

I checked a few cabinets and grabbed a glass when I found it and filled it with cold water. After a few more minutes of searching, I found some rugs, soaking two of them in cold water. I took out the pills from my bag and read the instruction label. Fuck, those were strong. I took the bottle, water, and rugs and silently climbed down the stairs.

I walked back into the dark bedroom, closing the door, barely seeing anything and rushed to Norman's side.

"Babe, I'm here," I whispered and heard him shuffle a little, moaning in pain. "Babe, can you sit up for a second? Just to take your pill."

I extended my hand and touched his bareback, surprised to find him like that. But I remembered that with migraines, the colder you get, the better. I pushed back the thought of how his skin and muscles felt under my fingers. Now was definitely not the fucking time.

I helped Norman sit up, so he's back was leaning on a pillow. Taking out one pill from the bottle, I poped it in man's mouth and quickly helped him with water. When he swallowed and drank as much as he needed, I stood up and walked to the other side of a bed. I softly sat down, half-laying, half-sitting.

"Come here," I told Norman, quietly and placed one of the cold rugs on his forehead. When he leaned down, I pulled his head gently towards my chest. I pushed the hair from his neck and put the other cloth there. A soft sighed escaped Norman's lips, and I drove back tears. I hated seeing him like this, helpless and in so much pain. And I hated that our first skin contact was in these circumstances.

Norman pressed his face deeper into my cleavage and sneaked one of his arms under my arm, to my shoulder, clenching to me tightly.

"Front or back?" I whispered again, knowing he will realize what I'm talking about.

"Back," Norman's voice was raspy, strained. I placed my hands on the back of his head and slowly, softly started massaging it. I worked in small circles, and every time I touched the sensitive spot, Norman would make that heart-aching sound. Something between a whine and relief. So I continued even after I felt his breath even out, signaling that he fell asleep.

When my hands started cramping, I stopped but left my right hand tangled in his now damp hair, the other sliding down to his arm. I wished he would tell me about his migraines before, I would be here quicker, tag a cab instead of walking. And Norman for sure will get whooping for not filling his prescription when he finished his previous bottle. I was wondering how often was that happening to him. And now his Ray-Bans made even more sense. I didn't realize that I was crying until I tasted salty tears on my lips. I leaned my head on the headboard and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. I can't break down like that, not now. I was here for Norman to take care of him.


	3. 3. Meeting with Norman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I never wrote anything like that and I hope it's not rubish. Hope you enjoy it!

  
I didn't realize that I fell asleep until I felt gentle stirring on the top part of my body. I always was a light sleeper ever since I had Maya, even more so after Steve died, and it was only her and me.

I opened my eyes, blinking few times, and glanced down. Norman moaned a little and shifted, burying his face in the crook of my neck.

"Thank you," He croaked, clearing his throat.

"Always. You feeling better?" I still made sure that my voice was low. Norman's grip on my shoulder tightened, and he pressed his body to my side, his leg swinging over my hip. Yep, Reedus was definitely a cuddler, not that I minded. Especially that I could feel something hard pressing on my thigh.

"Yeah, sweetheart. And you stayed with me all this time?"

"Yes, shit. I supposed to text Maya." I gasped, kicking myself for being so stupid. "I'll be back in a second. Do you want more water?"

"Please."

I kissed his head and slipped from his grasp, realizing I still had my denim jacket. That's why I was so fucking hot, um, that and of course the warm body of Norman Reedus.

I grabbed his glass and climbed the stairs to the kitchen. Eye was lounging on a sofa, this time only lifting his head slightly and went back to ignoring me. I spotted my bag on a counter and quickly searched for my phone. I had one missed call and three messages. I left the house almost four hours ago. Fuck. I dialed Maya's number, and she picked up practically immediately, while I shrugged off the jacket.

" _Fuck, mom! I thought something happened!_ " I pulled my phone away from my ear after her shouting, and when I was sure she's finished, I spoke.

"I'm sorry, sweety," I filled up Norman's glass and then walked over to his fridge. "I had to pop into the drugstore, and when I got to Norman's, he had a migraine. I fell asleep when he finally settled down and didn't even realize it."

" _Oh, jeez. Is he alright?_ "

"Yes, honey. But I have to go. Norman's awake, and I need to make sure he's fine."

" _OK. Just let me know if you won't be coming back home, mom. Or I'll call the cops_."

"Sure. Love you." I hung up and settled my phone on a counter. I looked inside the fridge: some beer, lettuce, and vegetables. Good, so he doesn't eat just trash. There was a package of beef and some other bits. I closed it and checked the freezer pulling out packed fish and stacking it into the microwave.

Grabbing a glass of water, I started walking down to the staircase when I noticed Norman's sunglasses on a coffee table. I took them with me and silently moved down, back to his bedroom.

"Here you go," I placed both items on his bedside table. I looked over at him. Norman was lying on his stomach, and he kicked off the comforter away, leaving him just in blue boxers. I could see the delicious curve of his ass, and I licked my lips. That was a perfect opportunity to admire his broad back and thick, muscular thighs. Yes, if I would have a penis, I surely would have a boner right now. I shook my head and cleared my throat.

"I'm gonna cook you something. If you feel like coming out, that's great. If not, I'll just bring it here."

"Thanks, sweetheart. You don't have to," Norman's voice was muffled by the sheets and pillow.

"Well, I'm not gonna fucking leave you, so you better deal with it, sugar." I gently slapped his ass, couldn't resist anymore. I quickly slipped out from the room, going back to the kitchen, chuckling to myself.

I got a quick swap of the kitchen, trying to remember where the things were. When I found pots and plates, I set up music on my phone, making sure that it's not too loud. I loved cooking; it was another thing, besides riding, that relaxed me. Something about mixing and getting creative with recipes and flavors was really calming. I put the oven on, finding some treys. While I was cleaning the fish, I hummed to myself, along with Steven Tyler. When I was happy with it, I placed the fish on a tray and popped it inside the oven, setting up the clock on my phone.

I filled the pan with water and rinsed rice, that I found in one of the cupboards, for about five minutes. I settled it ready over the electric stove and moved to grab veggies from the refrigerator. I grabbed the board and started to cut and slice, swaying my hips to 'Walk This Way'.

" _She starts, swingin'  
With the boys in, tune  
And her feet just fly up in the air  
Singin' hey diddle diddle with a kitty in the middle  
And they swingin' like it just don't care_."

I sang quietly, keeping my voice down and swaying to the sink, washing my hands. I bent over to where I found bowls before, and I picked it up, going back to the board, pushing tomatoes off it.

" _She told me to  
Walk this way!  
Talk this way!  
Walk this way!  
Talk this way!_"

I did an impressive twist, in my opinion, obviously, to check how much time I had left on a fish when I noticed Norman sitting on one of his stools by the counter. He had the cat in his arms, stroking his fur.

"Please, don't stop on my account, I enjoyed the show." He had his sunglasses on, but I could see his huge smirk, and he was still topless. My cheeks flamed up, I felt like all the blood went to that single part of my body.

"Was I too loud?" I asked, ignoring his statement and checking the timer. I turned back around and pressed the buttons to start the rice on. And then went back to vegetables, hoping to hide my embarrassment.

"No babe. What you doing?" Norman's voice was still raspy, but there was no pain in it, and that was a relief.

"You gotta wait and see. Ten more minutes." I put fresh veggies back into the fridge and grabbed a lemon from the bottom shelf.

"Fuck, woman. You can cook for me every day if that's the view I get."

I chuckled and shook my head, trying to ignore him. "You need food, Norman."

"Mm, I know. That's the only reason I'm still sitting," His voice dropped, and I licked my lips, focusing on a task. I glanced at his glass and refilled it again, grabbing one for myself, pouring orange juice that was in the fridge. I drank slowly, watching Norman as he dropped Eye back to the floor and played with his cigarette package.

I checked the rise, and when it was ready, I mixed it with vegetables. I quickly silenced my alarm when it set off and pulled the fish out. I plated the food onto two plates and grabbed cutlery, walking over to the dining table that was between the kitchen and living area.

This time I heard him coming, and when Norman past me, he slapped my ass, almost making me drop our food. I squealed a bit in surprise and glared at him, but that just made him laugh harder.

"That's for earlier, _sugar_." I joined him and chuckled under my nose, sitting on the seat next to him. I mean, we already touched for good five hours, so we already broke the social distancing rules. We started on our food, and I felt the need to explain.

"It's kinda blunt, but I know it's better to not use any seasoning after an attack like that."

"It's fine, babe. How did you know?" Norman was almost inhaling his food, obviously starving.

"Steven had chronic migraines. If I'd be here, I might've prevented it."

"Yeah, I didn't have that bad one for years."

I felt like it's my opportunity to scowl him. "You should've made sure that you got your pills."

"Fuck, sweetheart. I know," He sighed and took a sip of water. "I hadn't had one in months, so I forgot that I finished the bottle last time."

"Cool. I just had to get it out in the open," I admitted and continued with my food.

When we both finished, I put the plates in the dishwasher and followed Norman to the terrace. It was a beautiful view. Sure, I had one too, but it was off street level, so I couldn't see the majority of Manhattan. He had some patio table and chair, and he plunged himself on one of those. We lit our cigarettes and enjoyed a moment of silence before I broke it.

"Why would you text me?" I asked him softly, still looking at the city view in front of us.

"Honestly? First, I thought of Ming, but man, it would take too fucking long for him to get here. You were my second trusted pick." A wave of warmth spread through my body at his answer. Being just below his son on his list was amazing and touching.

"Thank you for trusting me. But you should've told me what's that about. I'd be here quicker. I fucking walked. I'm sorry."

"Shut up, woman." I felt his warm hand on mine as he reached across the table, interlocking our fingers. He leaned in and kissed my wrist. My pulse instantly picked up, and with his lips still over it, he for sure noticed it. Plus big grin was sort of give away. "You came, not everyone would just drop everything and rush to get here."

We smoked after that in silence, but our hands stayed connected, Norman's thumb gently rubbing my knuckles.

"Stay with me."

I thought I misheard him, but when I glanced at him, his face was serious, and his knee was bouncing up and down.

"Are you sure?" My voice was barely hearable, my ears suddenly could hear only my robust and quick heartbeat. Every muscle in my body tensed, waiting for man's response.

"Please."

Alright. Oh, God. I nodded slowly, and a shy smile crept onto my face. Someone fucking pinch me, right now. I did it myself on my leg, and surely it hurt like hell, so it had to be real.

"OK. Let me just text Maya."

"Let's go inside anyway, my eyes still hurt," Norman added, and we quickly put our cigarettes out into a fancy skull ashtray he had on the table.

We walked inside, still holding hands, and when I stopped by the kitchen counter, Norman pulled on my arm and entangled me into a hug. I gasped softly at the feeling of his bare chest pressed tightly to me. His muscled arms trapped me, and Norman's hands sat gently on my lower back. I hid my face in his chest while he buried his in my hair.

This feeling was almost too much. I dated two guys since Steve, but with none of them, I felt like this. Like I'm safe again, like no matter what, this man will have my back. I circled my arms around his waist, pressing myself closer to him and inhaled deeply to calm my thudding heart. But then I could actually smell him, that musky, manly scent mixed with his cologne, and I didn't realize that I made any sort of noise until Norman spoke.

"You alright, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, just-- is this real?" My voice was hoarse, but I didn't bother with hiding it. His body shook a little with a chuckle, and he brought his hand to my head.

"Are you scared it's a dream, too?" I lifted my face, and he was already looking down at me. I moved my arms and decided it's time to be bold, circling them around Norman's neck. I had to stand on my tiptoes to get anywhere, but finally, gently, I brushed my lips over his.

Norman leaned down more and return the kiss in the same manner. It was soft, almost like butterfly wings, just slow caress of our lips. There was once again that feeling inside of my belly and lower at my core. Between my hitched breath and racing heart, a kiss was too short, but he was still recovering from his migraine. After a few seconds, I pulled away, smiling at him, hiding my face back in his chest, and giggled. I haven't felt more alive in ages. I was content with my life, but I didn't realize how much I missed man's touch. But it wasn't just that, it was the fact that it was this dorky guy.

"Do you want to watch something, baby?" Norman's voice was husky, and a shiver ran down my spine at how sexy it sounded right next to my ear.

"Are you sure you up to it?"

"Sure, we can watch in my bedroom, and I'll keep the shades on."

"Alright, I'm good with anything. But I really need to message Maya." I hated to pull away, but I did it anyway while Norman moved to the tall cabinet in the living room.

I grabbed my phone from the counter and texted my child.

_He's better but asked me to stay. U good with it?_

I refilled our glasses and moved towards his bedroom once more. Norman was already there, setting up the TV, which I didn't notice before. It was mounted to the wall opposite the bed with a DVD player on a small unit below. The room was still dark, but that didn't bother me, but I surely needed to use the toilet. I placed the glasses on the bedside table along with my phone and turned to Norman.

"Where's your bathroom?" I asked him, looking around. There were some pictures and a few chests of drawers in dark wood. Pics were mainly of Mingus, and what I assumed was the rest of his family.

"That door there, sweetheart."

I followed his finger to the en-suite he pointed and gasped when I saw it. It was fucking amazing. Spacious, modern with a big shower and a bath that could fit both of us. I am not ashamed to admit that my mind got sidetracked with thoughts of what could happen in this room. In the shower and in the bath. Or on that wide counter with a big mirror above. I shook my head and went on with my business.

When I finished, I washed my hands and glanced at myself in the mirror. My long hair was tangled a bit, and I tried to fix them with my fingers. I was happy I didn't put any make-up on today; otherwise, it would be smudged all over my face by now. But there was a tint of color to my cheeks, and I knew it was all because of Norman.

I walked out and nearly jumped out of my skin when I noticed Norman, standing just by the bathroom's entrance.

"Fuck, Reedus. You'll give me a heart attack," I exclaimed, holding a hand to my heart.

"Shit, sorry, babe. But I need to use it." He brushed past me and closed the door, and I just shook my head, going towards the bed. I layed down on it and reached for my phone.

**_Just use protection!_ **

Fuck you, my child! I scoffed and quickly typed my reply.

_Hey! A bit early for that stuff._

**_Mom, you and him, ur great. And I like him. You got my blessing._ **

_I don't need your blessing to have sex, young lady._

**_So you'll have sex with Norman? Go get him, mom._ **

_Goodnight, Maya._

I shook my head and groaned to myself.

"What's wrong?" Norman came out, still wearing just pajama bottoms that hung low on his hips. From where he stood, I could admire his broad shoulders and chest. He had hair covering his pecks, and the trail run down through his abdomen, and down, below the waistline of his pants. He had a small belly, probably from all the sitting he had to do the past three months. But I didn't mind it, not at all. Unconsciously I licked my lips, and only Norman's husky voice pulled me from my bubble.

"Do you like what you see?"

"Mm, yes," I admitted.

"Good, I do too. You look great in that dress." Norman moved towards the bed and plunged himself next to me. He pressed play, and as soon the opening credits started to roll, I squealed and turned to him.

"I thought you don't like romantic movies."

"It ain't romantic." His brows knitted, and I snorted at that.

"You kidding me? She nurses him back to health, and then he protects her. There's kissing and bed scene."

"So you telling me, Desperado is in your books a romantic movie."

"Sure, gunfight, explosions, and new love in mists of it. That's the best kind." I told him and snuggled closer to Norman, placing my head on his shoulder.

"You're my kind of weird, woman." He pressed a kiss to my head and pulled me closer, while music started, and Antonio Banderas showed on a screen.

It was about three hours later, with the second part of a movie in the background when Norman made his move. And honestly, I was wondering what the fuck took him so long.

Norman's warm, calloused hand slowly fell down from my back, lower towards my ass, and I bit my lip in anticipation. At first, it was a soft caress, up and down, making my dress roll up, exposing my thigh. He used his thumb to run small circles on my right cheek, and I breathed out slowly. Shivers ran down my spine, and when his palm gently squeezed, I couldn't stop a moan that escaped my mouth.

One of my hands was trapped between us, but the other started exploring his body's hard lines. Starting from the long collarbones, grazing over the small X that was tattooed on his skin. Norman twitched and gasped for air when my nail touched it, but didn't stop me. His hand clutched my dress pulling it up and exposing bottoms of my two-piece swimsuit.

I could smell the spice of his cologne mixed with that musky scent of Norman. My fingers brushed the tattoo over his right peck, his soft chest hair left a tingling sensation on my fingertips. I pressed my hips to his thigh and sneaked my right leg between his. Norman's nipples were erect, but apparently, they were like that most of the time. My nail slowly circled it, brushing over the top, checking how sensitive they were. I would say very, considering that a deep growl vibrated from his chest, and he squeezed my ass tighter.

I kept exploring further down his ribcage and around his belly button. Just as I suspected, even with a small tummy, it was all hard with still evident muscles under it. I wet my lips and poked my tongue out, reaching out to his left nipple while my hand sneaked lower towards his pants' waistband.

When I finally tasted him, there was that bitterness that I always associated with human skin. But there was also a bit of saltiness from all the sweating he did today. But the feeling of his hard nipple was terrific, making me dizzy and bolder with my actions. I was ready to push my hand down towards the impressive bulge that I could see through his bottoms' thin fabric.

Norman stopped me before I could and pushed me down onto my back, his lips landing on mine with a soft groan. My eyes fluttered, closing, and my arms went to his back, pulling him closer. He hovered over me, lightly nibbling on my lips while my hands explored tight muscles of his back. I leaned in, slowly, sensually massaging his lips. My tongue darted out, and playfully I licked his bottom lip. Norman didn't wait any longer and pushed his own inside my mouth, stirring and mixing with mine.

His hand started his own journey, from my ankle and calf, further to my thigh and curve of my hips. I could feel heat stirring inside me, and moisture flooded my panties. I thrust my hips up, desperate for friction I needed so much. Norman pulled away, chuckling and moving his mouth to the side of my face.

"So impatient." He left small, butterfly kisses on my cheeks and chin, finally nibbling on my earlobe. I shivered and gasped at the feeling, gently grazing my nails over Norman's back, down towards the curve his ass.

"Are you complaining?" I teased him, and his response was moving his hands up to my breast. My back arched, needing to feel his touch. Norman's thumb glided over the peek, and my nipples immediately responded, hardening.

"So sensitive." If he keeps talking like that, I might throw my control over the window and climb him myself. He trapped my nipple between his thumb and index finger, twirling and squeezing. I moaned loudly and moved my hand to his hair, pulling his face to mine. I caught his lips, sucking on his bottom lip.

Norman pulled away and got to his knees, between my legs, running his hands over my boobs and tummy.

"You're overdressed."

"Am I?" I teased him and slowly licked my lips, making sure he sees it. "What you gonna do about it?"

Norman made a low guttural sound and pulled at the bottom of my dress. I propped myself on my elbows to help him get it off. He threw it across the room, and I was left only in my black swimsuit. The top was full-support, tied on the nape of my neck, with a clasp at the front. Briefs had strings on the sides, and I fucking hoped he would pull them soon.

"Fuck, you're beautiful. What's that?" Norman reached out and touched the tattoo above my right breast.

"Koala," I stated quickly. "I got more, keep looking, baby."

Norman skillfully tugged at the clasp, and soon after, he was pushing the material aside, and off my shoulders. I wasn't ashamed of my body, but I knew that I don't fit Norman's usual type. I wasn't a six-foot skinny model or actress. But it didn't matter, because the way he was looking at me took that insecurity away.

His eyes ran over my face and body, and I could see his pupils dilate, leaving them almost entirely dark. He watched me as if I was a goddess, the only woman in the world he was interested in. And when his head dipped down, and his hot mouth caught my left nipple, I gasped, pulling at his hair. Norman's tongue circled my breast's erect peek and teased before trapping it between his lips, sucking.

"Oh, God!" I arched my back and placed my hand over the other globe, but he quickly pushed it away, replacing it with his fingers. My panties were definitely soaked at this point, and everything seemed to go too slow. I wanted him everywhere now. His hands, mouth, and his dick.

"So, where are those other tattoos?" Norman asked in a raspy voice, his hot breath setting my skin on fire.

"Lower," I croaked and moaned loudly when he shifted his weight, and his lips and tongue started to trace my ribcage and small curve of my belly. His hands grasped my hips tightly when I tried to lift them up, desperate for friction. His scruff was ruff on my skin, but it just added to the feeling, making me want him more and more.

Norman pulled strings on the sides of my bikini bottom, and it was discarded quickly. His thumbs rubbed over the two feathers, one on each of my hipbones.

"Fuck, woman. You're completely soaked," He commented, his voice husky and chills run over me at its sound. He wanted me as much as I needed him.

"Please, Norman," I begged him, but his hands moved down, away from my core, to my thighs.

"Any more?"

"Um, three. Ankle." I couldn't even get out a proper sentence, I felt hazy with his calloused hands on me, feeling his body so close to mine. Norman shifted and kneeled on the floor, caressing the black ink on my right ankle.

"What it means?"

"Oh, Maya's star sign. Norman, please," I breathed out and whined from the loss of contact.

"Mm." Norman grabbed under my knees and pulled me towards him, throwing my legs over his shoulders. My ass was on edge, and I thought I will faint when he bit gently on the inside of my thigh. I yelp softly in surprise, and my hips jerked upwards.

"Easy, sweetheart." Norman's fingers dug into the flesh of my hips, keeping me in place. I felt like every nerve in my body was on fire, anticipation slowly driving me mad. Norman blew directly at my core, the hot air making me moan loudly, and he finally slowly, teasingly ran his tongue over my pink lips.

"Oh, God!" Norman's mouth and tongue slid over my hot core, changing between licking and sucking, and my whole body twitched with pleasure. I knew I won't last that long, with how much time has passed since I was intimate with anybody. And his skillful lips definitely will push me over the edge in minutes.

I tangled my fingers in Norman's soft hair, repeating his name over and over. He moved his hand, trapping my lower abdomen with his forearm while his other hand moved down. I groaned and arched my back when Norman's fingers hastily separated my lips and sunk a finger inside me.

I heard him growl, and he added another finger, pushing in and out while his lips worked on my clit. And just like that, I couldn't hold it any longer, the knot forming inside me finally exploded. I cried out Norman's name, pushing my hips up and pulling on his hair while my walls clenched and spasmed around his thick fingers.

I was panting, my chest rising up and down. I glanced down, directly at the man in front of me. He planted kisses on my thighs and looked deeply into my eyes. Norman wiped his beard that was soaked in my juices and stood up, dropping my legs down. I propped myself on my elbows, observing him.

"Where else?" Norman asked hoarsely, looking up and down my body. I still felt fuzzy and clouded from my orgasm, so his question didn't make any sense.

"Wh-- what?" I scattered, and a huge grin spread on his face. He pushed his black pants down, leaving him only in boxers. The bulge between his legs was pressing against the fabric, and I could see a wet spot where the precum leaked. I licked my lips, sitting up and reaching my arms, to touch him. But Norman had different ideas.

He pushed my hands away and leaned in, trapping me between his muscular arms. I placed my hands on his face and kissed him hard. I tilted my head, controlling it and deepening it, making him moan in my mouth.

Norman pushed me down on the bed, pulling away. "Uh-uh. Where are your other tattoos, Liv?" His eyes were clouded, but yet he remained the self-control I apparently lacked.

I took a deep breath and rolled over to my tummy, my hands on each side of my head. I heard Norman gasp, and his hands started tracing Cherry Blossom's that covered my back. Beautiful, pink flowers climbed around a thin branch that ran down my spine.

"Gorgeous," Norman whispered, stranding my middle while his fingers touched every petal, every twig, and leaf.

"One more. Lower," I told him in a husky voice, glancing over my shoulder to see his reaction. He shifted down, over my calves, and breath hitched in his throat.

"Fuck, Liv. You're gonna kill me." I giggled, looking at his round eyes and how his jaw tensed, telling me that his control was slipping. He grabbed my left ass cheek and rubbed a small outline of angel wings with a crossbow in the middle.

"What you think?" Instead of responding, he slapped my ass, making me yelp in surprise. Norman's strong hands moved to my hips, and he turned me back to face him properly.

"I think," He started, removing his boxers. I moaned when I saw his impressive member sprang out of fabric. 

"That you're gorgeous and amazing. And that I wanna fuck you, right now."

"What you waiting for, then?" I whispered, and goosebumps covered my whole body, heat pooling from my core again at the thought of him inside me.

Norman circled the bed and reached inside his bedside table, pulling out the square package. He ripped it open and pulled the condom over his hard cock. He slowly crept onto the bed between my legs. His hands moved up, from my thighs, over my belly, and lingered on my breast. Norman twisted and pinched on my nipples, and I felt like electricity ran from my head to my toes. His mouth joined his hand, covering my peek and sucking on it.

"Norman, please," I moaned and lifted my hips, hoping to reach him. My arms went to his back, trying to pull him closer to me. The man pulled back and hovered over me, driving his lips over mine. This kiss was more, passionate, and full of emotions. Out tongues gliding together, and I scratched his back, gaining a growl out of him.

Norman reached between us, and I felt him rubbing over my clit. I thrust my hips upwards, and he finally slipped in. It was like everything around us stopped. It was just here and now. Norman cradled my head in his hands, propped on his forearm. The head of his cock pressed against my lips, and with a swift roll of his hips, he entered my wet heat.

Our kiss was over my mouth agape at the feeling of being utterly full in the most pleasable way possible. Norman didn't move, letting me get used to his size, staring right into my eyes. I swallowed harshly and moved my hips up, the need for more overpowering. I lifted my legs, crossing my ankles at the small of his back. He finally moved, pulling out just to dive back in, making me arch my back.

I could feel his back muscles twitching, tensing with every push. And those small pants and groans he made, set my body on fire. I met his thrusts with my own, he shifted his hips, gaining a new angle, and I screamed when he hit that sensitive spot inside me.

"Yes, ooohh. Norman, please!" I begged him in a hoarse voice. Norman captured my lips again, and the kiss was sloppier, more urgent our tongues fighting for dominance. I tangled one hand in his hair, and the other moved to his arm, clenching to hard muscles under my fingers.

His pace quickened, and with every strike, I fell deeper into the pleasure, not worrying over being heard. Gasps and moans and soft plead for more were coming out of my mouth, and Norman obliged happily. He grabbed the nape of my neck, and his right hand went to my thigh, his fingers digging deep in the flesh of my ass. His cock pumping into me and the bump of my swollen clit against him nearly pushed me over the edge.

"Babe, I'm so close," I rasped, and Norman buried his face in my neck, sucking on sensitive skin, licking over my frantic pulse.

"Come for me, Liv."

That soft whisper in my ear finished me, and with his next strike, my hips met his. His cock hit my spot again, and my walls clenched around him, twitching. I dig my nails in his back and arm, and next time he pulled out and hit again, I screamed, coming all over his cock, finally finding my release. I shut my eyes and arched my back, my whole body shaking.

Norman panted, speeding his movements and growled with the last hard push, burying himself deep inside me, twitching. His mouth repeated my name over and over while we were riding off our orgasms. Norman's whole body was stiff for a moment, and I rubbed his back gently until I felt him relax above me.

"Fuck, Olivia," Norman breathed out and pulled away, laying down on his back. My legs were shaking, hell, every single part of my body was. He rolled off the condom and tied it at the top, throwing it without the care, to the floor. "Come here."

Norman sneaked an arm under my head and pulled me closer. I placed my head on his shoulder and put my hand on his sweaty chest. Our breathing was still labored, and I didn't get off my high yet, sweet pleasure again running through my body. Norman's other hand landed on mine, interlocking our fingers.

"Wow," I finally managed to choke out. Norman's chest shook, and he laughed, making me chuckle as well.

"That's one way of describing it, babe." He lifted my chin and leaned down, softly kissing me. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. It was a long time since--"

I stopped him planting another kiss on his lips, sucking on his lower one. There was a tenderness and some kind of fear in his eyes, making my heart clench. "It was way longer for me, Norm."

"How long?" His brows furrowed, and I smiled gently, caressing his scruffy cheek.

"Ten years, babe."

Norman inhaled sharply and shifted so he could see me better. "Are you telling me that I'm first since Steve?"

"Yeah." I nodded slowly, sudden insecurity creeping inside me again. But Norman's eyes were full of emotion, and instead of answering, he kissed the top of my head and trapped me in a tight hug.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"What for?"

"For choosing me." I felt a sudden rush of emotions and bit hard on my lip, trying to stop myself from crying. This man next to me was extraordinary, kind, fucking funny and so honest. And I knew I felt like that only once before in my life, though this time it felt different. I felt a deeper connection, but now I was a mature adult, not a stricken teenager. Yes, I was on the right road to fell in love with Norman.


End file.
